


♡ fluffy baby ♡

by pantawaifu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bodywash, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Hair Washing, I Wrote This Instead Of Listening To My Teacher, I'm crying, M/M, No Spoilers, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other, Shampoo - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Wholesome, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantawaifu/pseuds/pantawaifu
Summary: The sight of your boyfriend made you feel better from a rough day from work.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Kudos: 42





	♡ fluffy baby ♡

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! just a little note the reader can be any gender! this is also a comfort fic bc i've been doing some bad coping mechanisms recently and i needed some other healthy ways to cope!

Oma quit playing his videogame on his Nintendo Switch as he saw the sight of you unlocking the front door. It was a particularly debilitating day at work, so much paperwork, meetings, presentations, every single thing about it stressed you out. With a frustrated manner, you roughly tossed your bag into the floor accompanied with the deepest sigh. Your eyes connected with Oma's lavender ones. His eyes appear to advise you to come, set down on the lounge chair with him. 

As a reaction, you complied with his eye language, slumping drowsily on the sofa with the smaller man. Kokichi set his head in your shoulder. It was a particularly charming sight; you delicately rub his wavy grape hair which procured a little laugh from the boy under you.

“Nishishishi..”, he purred silently by your actions. “Now this is comfy…”, he expressed as you ran your fingers through the strands cautiously. Gradually, your pressure began to stream away from you the more you rub him. Consider it a method of delivering pressure, it's truly quieting scouring your sweetheart and hearing his sweet voice. You halted the scouring then it made him cry a touch.

“Why did you stop, darling?”, he asked with a pout as you stood up. 

"I need to clean up to release stress ", you answered him. He essentially let out his particular giggle to your reaction. You chose to make a rebound to his chuckling. "You remembered to take a bath today, right?". His lips unexpectedly shut down. You chuckled back at him. "You're generally occupied on your videogames of course… ". The kid stood up from the shared sofa in your shared home to embrace you. “But I wanna take a bath with you”, he murmured to you as he pulled your garments tighter.

Those eyes of yours augmented when the words got away from your sweetheart's lips. The possibility of the both of you exposed made you very bothered that your heart began pulsating quicker. “Did I make my lovely crackerjack blush~?”. Goodness, on the off chance that you were being straightforward at this moment, you adored being bothered by him just, no one else can paint your face a dull shade of red. “Y-yes”, you said to him honestly and it satisfied him. 

The scene was simply you and him holding one another so affectionately. This was truly sweet for you, particularly for a hard day. This caused you to trust in humankind as well. A flawless beau truly transformed you and your life.

To stop the scene, he exclaimed something. "Wanna begin, dear?". Not surprisingly, Oma would reliably demand your consent first since he, by and large, guaranteed you affirmed of it. “Yes, we can”, you answered him. 

Both of you let go, then parted to undress by yourselves. This is insane, being intimate with him went farther. Sure, you shared some of your clothes with him. In some cases, he would even converse with you about his most profound mysteries or you would converse with him about your feelings honestly. It resembled you knew him as a beloved companion despite the fact that you were dating for a very long time as it were. 

Your underwear sneaked away once you entered the shower. Same with Oma, he sneaked off the entirety of his attire. While uncovering, Kokichi began to be gainful by heating up the bath. Possibly this is superior to playing videogames on the love seat throughout the day.

When you were down eliminating your pieces of clothing, he blushed at you."Your body is astounding", the other stripped one commended you as you attempted to shroud the parts you were unreliable about. His acclamation was genuinely sweet, better than the grape Fanta he drinks. That thing of his caused you to become flushed again.

"Do you wanna go along with me as of now?". Was Kokichi Oma getting restless? 

"Okay...", you delicately reacted, going inside the tub, Oma following you subsequently.

As you and your sweet boyfriend, who is currently sitting on your lap, naked, got together in the tub, it felt so relaxing. The warmness of the water soothed the stress hiding in your skin. Even your mind was at peace. All those paperwork, meetings, upcoming presentations… they never existed. You embraced the moment together with your beloved boyfriend. Only the two of you shared this feeling of calmness. 

Kokichi's uncovered skin delicately scoured against yours. “A-ah…”, you whimpered to his movements at surprise. He stopped. “I’m sorry”, he apologized as he caught himself in the middle of your thighs. What a darling, he thinks often about you. You grinned at him, allowing your wet hand to pet his half-wet hair. 

“It’s okay”, you reassured him, “Maybe we can wash each other, only if it’s okay with you”. His eyes gleamed at this recommendation. "Obviously, I can do that with you!". Both consented to this, rather than shaking your hands like what a typical exhausting individual does after an arrangement, you kissed his cheek.

You grabbed a rose body wash near the tub, then you squeezed a generous amount of it in your other empty hand. Allowing your hands to rub one another, Oma felt your hands rub his body. You were washing him. Yet, he preferred it. Kokichi saw the container drifting on the tub's surface, this was an opportunity for him to wash you back. He didn't spurt a sum in his grasp yet rather shot the bottle's fluid to your chest like it was some water firearm. It wasn't finished at this point, he even sprinkled water all over you! Is it accurate to say that he is some young boy?

“Nishishi! Y/N’s reaction is super cute!”. He began to spread the body wash more around your body. To get some retribution, you whipped out a grape-scented cleanser container to shoot it into his hair. It would appear that the boy didn't acknowledge it.

“Teehee… what does it feel, Babyboy?”. His eyes widened by the shampoo and nickname. “Hey! Not fun!”. Kokichi got some of the shampoo in his hair then transferred it into yours. “You get it too!”, he teased, washing your hair. “But you’re taking good care of me…”, you prodded back. 

“Let me take care of you”. Kokichi purred like a little kitten as you washed his hair back. 

When you were finished with the cleanser and body wash, both of you washed yourselves in warm water. Subsequent to squeezing your wet hair, Oma gave you a bathrobe of your favorite color, then he got his own robe. Getting out of the shower together, Oma threw himself at the bed. “I’m so sleepy, can I sleep naked?”. You giggled, picking up a pink lotion bottle. “Come here, baby”, he complied.

This time, you requested that he for assent remove his robe. He gestured. He nodded. “Ah...so warm..”, he exclaimed while you applied lotion to his legs. Next, you applied lotion onto his arms. Kokichi grabbed the bottle away from you simply like how he won your love. “I wanna help you too”.

The sensation was truly quieting, his hand went up, at that point down, up, at that point down in your thighs. At that point, he applied the extras into your arms. Not done at this point. The purple one kneaded your shoulders. “Relax”, he whispered into your ear.

It was so quiet. You had the option to unwind. Your boyfriend quit once he knew his beloved was satisfied. “I wanna sleep now”, Kokichi yawned. “But you’re naked", you remarked seeing his charming body. 

"Fine, we should get dressed". Oma adjusted his perspective on resting exposed. Perhaps you'll do it some other night.

When both of you dressed into your comfortable pajamas, the shorter boy snuggled into your chest, tired from playing videogames, fell into a sleepy baby. You tucked yourselves with the blanket. Comfy…

“Goodnight, my beloved”, you kissed his forehead before drifting into dreamland. 

“I love you so much…”, Kokichi whispered in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
